UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD
by xiks lokas
Summary: Nuevos personajes, acción, misterio, drama y romance. El primer fict de dos amigas muy locas. Entra, lee y deja tu rewiew xfa, xfa, xfa, xfa, xfa, siiiiiiiii!
1. CONOCIENDOSE

Nuevos personajes, acción, misterio, drama y romance. El primer fict de dos amigas muy locas. Entra, lee y deja tu rewiew xfa, xfa, xfa, xfa, xfa, siiiiiiiii!!!!!

Cáp.1 CONOCIENDOSE

Un hermoso atardecer de verano se dejaba ver en Privet Drive mientras un chico de casi 16 años de cabello azabache y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas miraba por la ventana a la casa del nº 2 en la cual unas chicas, muy guapas en su opinión, conversaban y reían muy animadamente mientras iban y venían llevando cajas a la casa.

Una de las chicas era de pelo negro, ojos marrones claros y de su misma estatura mientras que la otra era un poco mas bajita, de rasgos orientales, ojos marrones oscuros y cuyo pelo también era negro.

Después de media hora aproximadamente vio que las chicas salían de la casa con una tarta y tomaban rumbo a la casa de sus tíos por lo que al instante el timbre sonó:

- ¡HARRY, ABRE LA PUERTA! – DIJO TÍO Vernon enfadado (N/A: como siempre)

- Ya voy, tío – decía Harry mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a las dos chicas de la casa de al lado a las que había estado observando muy atentamente hace solo un minuto.

- Hola, ¿está el jefe de la casa? – preguntó la chica de ojos color marrón claro.

- Sí, un momento – dijo Harry – tío Vernon, preguntan por ti – dijo dirigiendo su voz hacia la sala de estar.

- Coge el mensaje – dijo tío Vernon.

- ¡Vale! – exclamó Harry – pasad chicas; por cierto, me llamo Harry – añadió dirigiéndose a las chicas mientras las conducía dentro de la casa.

- Sí, Harry Potter, lo sabemos – contestaron las chicas.

- Yo me llamo Marta – dijo la chica que había hablado antes – y ésta es mi amiga Isabel. Nosotras también somos brujas.

- Encantado de conoceros – dijo Harry cuando Marta acabó de hablar.

- Igualmente – respondieron las dos chicas a dúo.

Las hizo pasar a la sala de estar en la cual estaban sus tíos y su gordo primo. (N/A: pero qué digo de gordo, es gordííííííííííísimo, como siempre, jiji) Cuando las chicas los vieron los saludaron educadamente aunque Harry notó que al mirar a su primo se intentaban aguantar la risa pero los Dursley ni lo notaron. Ellas le dieron la tarta a Petunia quién la guardó en el frigorífico.

Después de conocerlas tío Vernon le dijo a su hijo Dudley que les enseñara la ciudad a las chicas a lo que ellas respondieron rápidamente:

- Si no le importa, señor Dursley, preferimos ir con Harry, así su hijo no tendrá que molestarse en acompañarnos.

- Vale, – dijo Vernon para sorpresa de todos – vayan con Harry.

Al salir de la casa Harry no dudó en preguntar:

- ¿De verdad sois brujas?

- Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – contestó y preguntó Marta.

- Porque no os he visto nunca en Hogwarts – respondió Harry a la pregunta formulada por Marta

- No nos conoces porque nosotras íbamos al colegio de magia de Zaragoza( N/A: siento no haberle puesto nombre pero es que somos un poco malas para inventar nombres, pónganle el que quieran),en España – agregó Isabel al ver que Harry no sabía dónde estaba – pero como al padre de esta loca – dijo señalando a Marta – le han dado un trabajo aquí nos hemos mudado e iremos a Hogwarts este año. Claro que, ingresaremos en 6º año, por supuesto.- terminó Isabel (N/A: se nota que soy buena en explicaciones, ¿no?, jiji. Por cierto, para referirme a mí de ahora en adelante pondré Isa en vez de Isabel, para ahorrar tinta, jiji. Sabéis que es para ahorrar esfuerzo. Bueno, sigo).

- ¡Anda!, pues entonces como yo – dijo Harry cuando Isa acabó

- Lo sabemos – dijeron ellas (N/A: ¿a qué somos muy listas?,jiji)

- ¿Hay algo que no sepáis? – preguntó Harry con una sonrisa divertida mirando a las chicas

- Eh, sí. ¿Tienes novia? – dijo Marta mientras Isa intentaba contener la risa sin mucho éxito.

- Pues no, no tengo - dijo Harry mientras Isa aún seguía riendo aunque con menos intensidad - ¿qué más deseáis saber de mi? – agregó mientras hacía un gesto como si fuera un mayordomo a lo que Marta también se puso a reír contagiando a Harry también.

- Nada – contestaron ellas cuando la risa cesó. – ya nos sabemos toda tu vida.

- Me halagáis, pero no soy tan importante – Harry dijo.

- ¿Qué no? Pero si tú eres el único capaz de vencer a Voldemort – dijo Marta, sorprendiendo a Harry ya que había pronunciado Voldemort como si fuera un nombre normal y corriente, agregando después - ¿Cómo qué no eres importante?¿Esto cómo se come? (N/A: frase famosa de Marta en la realidad, ¿lo sabían? ¿No? Pues ya lo saben)

- Pues cómetelo como quieras pero cómetelo – le respondió Harry

- Jaja – dijo Marta sarcástica – que gracioso, me parto.

- Marta, déjalo ya, sabes que Harry es muy modesto – dijo Isa antes de que Harry interviniera ya que sabía que Marta no dejaría de atacarle verbalmente.

- Está bien – dijo Marta haciendo un gesto como de resignación y después agregó dirigiéndose a Harry – lo siento.

- No pasa nada, tienes razón, tengo que admitir que no me mantengo en el anonimato – admitió Harry.

- ¿qué vamos a visitar Harry? ¿dónde nos vas a llevar? – intervino Isa antes de que Harry se pusiera a recordar la muerte de sus padres.

- Pues como supongo que estaréis un poco cansadas por el viaje – empezó Harry a lo que ellas asintieron – sólo daremos una vuelta por el barrio para que lo vayáis conociendo y no tengáis que depender de mí a todas horas ni os perdáis.

- Tranquilo, Isa se aprenderá las calles y eso, nunca nos pasará – dijo Marta graciosamente mientras se ganaba una mirada divertida de Harry y una falsa mirada de odio de Isa por lo que se empezaron a reír nuevamente.

- Lo decía en serio – dice Marta cuando pararon de reír poniendo cara de persona incomprendida.

- Te creo – dijo Harry

- Bueno – dijo Isa para intenta que no se rieran a cada segundo – enséñanos el barrio.

- Ahora mismo – dijo Harry tan amablemente que provocó otra oleada de risas.

Harry las llevó por todas las calles del barrio sin omitir ninguna hasta que, al final de su travesía, acabaron en el parque cercano a la calle Magnolia. Allí pararon y se sentaron en un banco a charlar (N/A: conversar, platicar, hablar, etc; como queráis). El primero que habló fue Harry:

- ¿Cómo es que sois amigas y vivís juntas? – preguntó

- Mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeña y entonces la familia de Marta se ha hecho cargo de mí desde entonces.- dijo Isa.

- Lo siento, no lo sabía – dijo Harry apenado.

- No tienes por qué sentirlo, Harry – Isa habló – no los conocí mucho así que tampoco caí en una depresión o algo parecido. Además con Marta no tengo ni un solo segundo de tristeza, me lo paso muy bien – agregó – no te preocupes – termino sonriendo Isa.

- ¿Qué tal si nos compramos un helado? – dijo Marta tan alto que los sobresaltó al tiempo que casi los deja sordos.

- Marta, ya se que te encanta comer pero ese no es motivo suficiente para que nos asustes y además nos dejes sordos – dijo Isa recuperándose del grito de Marta y agregando – seguro que en la Antártida ya te han oído. Yo creo que hasta el hielo se habrá roto con tu grito.

- No lo hubiese dicho mejor Isa- dijo Harry. Al segundo, es decir, a la milésima de segundo, ya estaban riendo otra vez a carcajada limpia hasta que se calmaron las risas y fueron a una heladería cercana al parque.

En la heladería:

Cada uno se cogió el del sabor que más le gustaba (N/A: obvio, ¿no?) y, como Harry no llevaba dinero pagó Isa después de discutir con Marta ya que ella también quería pagarlos:

- Lo siento. Pero no me he traído dinero. – dijo Harry

- No importa – dijo Isa – yo pago

- No, yo – Dijo Marta

- No, pago yo – insistió Isa

- Pero es que quiero pagar yo – dijo Marta

- Pues mira – dijo Isa mientras pagaba – ya está pagado

- Eres mala – dijo Marta – la próxima pago yo.

- Vale – accedió Isa - la próxima pagas tú.

- ¡Qué locas estáis! – dijo Harry cuando acabaron la pelea- pelearos por quién paga, si fuera al revés lo entendería.

- ¿ahora te enteras? – preguntaron al unísono las chicas.

- No, lo supe desde que os vi – dijo Harry riendo - pero es que tenía que decirlo – luego agregó – venga, a comer helado que sino se os derretirá y la pelea no habrá servido para nada.

- Tienes razón – dijeron las chicas y empezaron a engullir su helado.

El de Marta era más grande que el de Harry e Isa juntos (N/A: Marta: Isa te voy a matar, que graciosa que eres ¿NO?) por lo que Harry dijo:

- Sólo conozco una persona aparte de ti a quien le encanta comer tanto.

- Ronald Weasley – dijeron las chicas al unísono.

- Exacto – afirmó Harry riéndose porque lo habían icho las dos a la vez por lo que al instante reían los tres otra vez. (N/A: otra vez, ¿no creéis que reímos mucho? ¿a qué no? Ji,ji. Además es sano, sanííííísimo, ji,ji. "¿veis?" ya me río otra vez, ji,ji. Bueno, "leéis", porque a mí no me veis.)

A los dos minutos no quedaba ni rastro de ninguno de los tres helados. Al rato decidieron volver a sus casas ya que eran las 8:30 p.m. y sino se preocuparían por ellas y se enfadarían con Harry por llegar tan tarde.

Cuando llegaron delante de la casa de Isa y Marta Harry se despidió de ellas dirigiéndose hacia casa de sus tíos justo después.

Cuando Harry iba a entrar Isa y Marta le dijeron desde su portal:

- Hasta mañana, Harry.

- Adiós chicas – respondió Harry – aunque no sé si mañana podré ir con vosotras; ya os avisaré, tenemos las ventanas en frente.

- Ok, Harry – dijeron ellas y se adentraron en la casa al mismo tiempo que Harry entraba en la de sus tíos.

Harry cenó rápidamente la poca cena que tenía y después se dirigía a su habitación cuando Vernon le preguntó:

- ¿Has tratado bien a nuestras vecinas, Harry? – luego añadió en tono amenazador – como reciba una sola queja sobre tu comportamiento verás las consecuencias.

- Sí, tío, las he tratado bien – dijo Harry.

Al decir esto, se encaminó hacia su habitación de nuevo. Ese día había conocido a dos chicas muy simpáticas y graciosas que además también eran brujas. Se alegraba por esto. Así no se aburriría para nada en Privet Drive.

Mientras pensaba esto miraba por la ventana hacia la habitación de las chicas, las cuales entraban en ese momento y lo saludaban desde la ventana. Les devolvió el saludo, se dieron las buenas noches con un gesto y cada uno se fue a su cama, no sin antes ponerse el pijama.

Harry se durmió al momento de apoyar su cabeza en la almohada, pero Isa y Marta no. Ellas no paraban de comentar lo buena y divertida que había sido la tarde.

Marta también dijo que Harry era mucho más guapo en la realidad que en foto. Lo que Isa admitió, aunque no con tanto entusiasmo como Marta.

A las cinco de la mañana cayeron rendidas y se quedaron fritas (N/A: tranquilos, no nos freímos en aceite. Nos "quedamos dormidas profundamente", para los que no entiendan la expresión)

A la mañana siguiente...

Ja, ja, ¡qué malas somos! Ji,ji.

Os dejamos aquí y cuando nos mandéis los rewiews necesarios para saciar nuestro apetito verbal seguiremos con nuestro fict.

Saludos de:

Xiks lokas

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. UN NUEVO AMIGO

Cáp.2 UN NUEVO AMIGO

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó cuando los primeros rayos del sol entraron por su ventana y lo primero que hizo, después de ponerse las gafas, fue mirar a la habitación de las chicas a las cuales veía tumbadas en la cama y durmiendo plácidamente. (N/A: No me extraña, si se quedaron hasta las 5 hablando jijiji) Bajó a desayunar y en la mesa estaban ya sus tíos y su primo.

- Buenos días-dijo nada más entrar.

- Buenos días-le contestaros de mala gana sus tíos, su primo no dijo nada, estaba muy ocupado mirando la tele y comiendo sus huevos fritos con panceta (N/A: Para no variar jejeje).

Se sentó en su silla y se dispuso a comer su desayuno, si es que se podía llamar desayuno al pequeño trozo de panceta que había en su plato.

Cuando terminó subió a su cuarto y, después de arreglarlo, se puso a mirar por la ventana para ver cuando se levantaban las chicas, a la media hora aproximadamente se levantó Marta, la que llamó a Isabel y, una vez estuvieron las dos arregladas las llamó y quedaron que Harry las pasara a buscar para que las dejaran salir.

- Tío, me voy a dar una vuelta con las vecinas, vendré para comer.

- Vale, no llegues tarde o te quedarás sin comer durante el resto de vacaciones.

Toc toc, Harry llamó a la puerta de la casa de las chicas y abrió el padre de Marta:

- Hola, ¿están Marta e Isabel?- preguntó educadamente Harry.

- Hola, tu debes de ser Harry, mucho gusto, yo soy Paco, su padre (N/A: Se entiende que el padre de las dos ¿No?), si, las chicas hablan mucho de ti, sobretodo Marta.

- Papá, cállate un rato ¿quieres?-dijo Marta llegando junto a su padre con las mejillas un poco encendidas; detrás de ella venia Isabel, intentando aguantar la risa, aunque sin mucho éxito.

- Lo siento hija- se disculpó riendo el padre de las chicas-.

- Chica, Marta no te enfades, pero todos sabemos quien te gusta ¿no es así?- dijo Isa mirando a Harry, el cual se sonrojó, aunque no tanto como Marta.

- Si, igual que todos sabemos quien te gusta a ti ¿no Isa?, ¿el nombre de Alberto Costilla te suena de algo?- preguntó Marta con voz de demonio, pero surgió efecto, pues Isa se calló al instante roja como un tomate; ahora eran Marta, Paco y Harry los que reían.

- Bueno, vale ya ¿no?, anda vamonos que se nos va a hacer tarde-dijo Isa intentando cambiar de tema (N/A: Aunque en la realidad también le gusta, no solo lo pongo para hacer líneas, jeje (aiba que me mata), NO ISA NO, NO ME MATES, LAS VERDADES OFENDEN jajajaja).

- Si sí, ahora cambia de tema, bueno vámonos, adiós papá- dijo Marta.

Y los chicos salieron de la casa con destino al parque del día anterior y estuvieron hablando de todo un poco, pero ese día les tocaba hablar a Isa y a Marta, las que contaron su vida en España, por ejemplo, que las dos jugaban al quidditch en el equipo de su colegio y de cazadoras, y que tenían una saeta de hielo 2 cada una; tras mencionar eso de las escobas, Harry se quedó sorprendido, pues no había oído hablar de esa escoba hasta ahora, lo que le pareció extraño, porque allí no la habían sacado todavía, y le dijeron que a la vuelta se la enseñarían, cosa que Harry aceptó gustoso.

Cundo miraron el reloj, ya eran las 2 así que fueron a comer y quedaron a las 4 para ir a ver el centro comercial, pero antes de irse a su casa, Marta le enseñó a Harry su saeta de hielo, el cual, al verla, se quedó anonadado.

Por la tarde fueron al centro comercial, donde Marta iba de un lado a otro mirando ropa que le gustaba, y Harry e Isa la seguían por todos lados, casi se vuelven locos, Isa más de lo que ya estaba (N/A: Si es que eso se puede jejejeje); después de 3 horas yendo de un lado a otro, fueron a una heladería, donde esta vez, fue Marta la que pagó.

A las 7:30 se fueron hacia casa y cuando llegaron eran las 8:00, así que las chicas invitaron a Harry a entrar a la casa y los padres de las chicas le dijeron que se quedara a cenar y a dormir, cosa que las chicas afirmaron de inmediato:

- Sisisisisisisisisi, quédate Harry – dijo Marta entusiasmada, Isa la ayudó diciendo lo mismo.

- Por mi si, pero les tengo que decir a mis tíos.

- Seguro que no les importa, por librarse de ti, son capaces de dejar que te vengas aquí a vivir.- dijo Isa riendo, Marta también rió, junto con Harry.

- Pues sí, tienes razón, pero voy a preguntar no sea que me maten como llegue mañana por la mañana, jejeje.

- Tranquilo cariño, ya hemos hablado nosotros con ellos y están de acuerdo- dijo Tere, la madre de las chicas.

- Entonces vale- dijo contento, las chicas se abrazaron gritando y riendo diciendo algo en castellano, cosa que Harry no entendió: (N/A: lo que esté entre comillas es castellano, ya que se supone que con Harry hablan en inglés)

- "Cuando se enteren las chicas de que hemos dormido con Harry Potter no se lo van a creer, se van a morir de envidia, jajajaja."

- "Chicas, nada de hablar castellano cuando Harry esté presente"-les reprendió su padre.

- "Si papá, pero es que no queríamos que Harry se enterara, aunque tu también lo has hecho."- dijo Marta otra vez en castellano.

- Bueno vale ya- intervino Tere ya en inglés- vamos a la mesa que la cena ya está.

Tras acabar de cenar, subieron al cuarto de las chicas, donde con ayuda de Harry, sacaron una cama de debajo de otra (N/A: Un canguro creo que se llama ¿No? Esa cama que debajo tiene otra), para que Harry pudiera dormir, si es que lo hicieron porque se pegaron toda la noche hablando, total que cuando amaneció, Harry ya se sabía la vida de las chicas. Se durmieron a las 7 de la mañana, así que a las 14:00, Harry fue el 1º en levantarse mientras Isa y Marta seguían durmiendo.

Bajó a la cocina después de arreglarse y se encontró a Tere haciendo la comida:

- Buenos días, ¿qué tal has dormido? – preguntó Tere cuando vio a Harry bajar las escaleras.

- Muy bien – respondió Harry - ¿y usted? – preguntó

- muy bien también, gracias.- respondió Tere- y no me trates de usted, llámame tía.

En eso bajaron las chicas ya arregladas.

- Buenos días- dijeron las chicas.

- Buenos días guapas ¿Nos vamos? – dice Harry dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

- OK – contestaron ellas- pero antes tendremos que comer, ¿no? – añade Isa. (N/A: Ui que raro, Isa diciendo de comer, esto pasará a la historia, jejeje. ¡Aiba que me vuelve a matar! Jejeje, que mala soy)

Entonces se dirigen al salón para comer. Al acabar de comer Harry se fue a casa de sus tíos, donde se echó en la cama y, por lo cansado que estaba ya que no había dormido mucho, se durmió al instante.

Pasó una semana y decidieron ir al Callejón Diagon a pasar la tarde. Fueron

mediante polvos Flu desde la casa de las chicas, la cual estaba conectada a la red.

Aparecieron en el Caldero Chorreante, y Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caer, pero si no llega a ser por Marta, la cual había ido 1º, que lo cogió, se hubiese caído como siempre.

Caminaron a lo largo del callejón y, cerca de Gringotts (N/A: ¿Se escribe así?, sorry es que no estoy segura de cómo se escribe), vieron una escena que los dejó mudos, (N/A: Recordad que Marta e Isa se saben la vida de Harry de memoria, y conocen a todos sus amigos y enemigos), Crabbe y Goyle le estaban dando una paliza a Draco Malfoy, no se lo creían, pero Marta e Isa fueron las que 1º reaccionaron, lanzando un inmovilus cada una, y dejando a Crabbe y a Goyle inmóviles, se acercaron y ayudaron a Draco a levantarse.

- Hola, yo soy Marta y esta es mi amiga Isabel, somos de España.

- Hola, yo soy Draco, Draco Malfoy.- dijo este con un tono de superioridad.

- Sí sí, ya lo sabemos, no fardes tanto guapo.- dijo Marta un tanto irritada por el tono de voz del chico.

- Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes, vete a tu país a dar órdenes, su majestad.- dijo Malfoy arrogante.

- Con gusto lo haría si así no te tengo que ver la cara, pero casi me quedo.

- Ah, vale, haz lo que te de la gana.

- Oye, ¿Y a ti por que coño te estaban pegando esos dos gorilas?- dijo esta vez Isa.

- Porque no me quise hacer mortífago.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que no te quisiste hacer mortífago?- preguntó Harry, hablando por 1ª vez desde que se encontraron con Draco

- Lo que oyes Harry.- Harry se sorprendió de que lo llamara por su nombre- No quise hacerme mortífago porque Voldemort mató a mi madre al no querer unirse a él, entonces me di cuenta de donde me había metido, de que Voldemort me mataría con tal de conseguir sus planes, por eso huí, y por eso me estaban pegando esos dos- agregó Draco señalando a los dos gorilas inmovilizados-. Por cierto chicas, gracias por salvarme, y perdonar por lo de antes, es que estaba furioso de que me pegaran por querer vivir tranquilo. Y Potter, siento todo lo de estos años, yo actuaba según las enseñanzas de mi padre, ¿Podrás perdonarme?

- Por supuesto, Draco- dijo Harry estrechando su mano.

- Yo, por mi parte, también- dijo Marta, Isa asintió con la cabeza.

- Bueno pues entonces, un placer conoceros chicas.

- Lo mismo digo- dijeron Isa y Marta a la vez.

- Bueno Draco, nosotros nos tenemos que ir, que ya son las 20:30 y tenemos que estar en casa a las 21:00- dijo Harry.

- Ok, pues nos vemos en Hogwarts, hasta entonces- se despidió Draco.

- Adiós- dijeron todos.

El mes pasó y llegó el día 30 de julio(N/A: no os contamos todo el mes de julio ya que si contamos todo día a día llegaremos al capítulo 62y aún no habrán entrado en Hogwarts, ¿no creéis?), víspera del cumpleaños de Harry. Marta e Isa salieron temprano de casa y fueron al centro comercial, pero antes les dijeron a sus padres que iban al parque y que si Harry las iba a buscar le dijeran que luego le pasaban a buscar ellas a él.

Caminaron por el centro comercial buscando un buen regalo para Harry. Marta no sabía que le pasaba, pero solo con ver a Harry por la mañana, aunque hubiera tenido una horrible pesadilla, con solo mirar sus ojos esmeralda y una sonrisa en su cara, estaba feliz el resto del día, se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado perdidamente de Harry, pero estaba completamente segura de que Harry seguía enamorado de Cho, pensar en eso le deprimió, Isa lo noto:

- "Marta, ¿Qué te pasa?, de repente te a cambiado la expresión de la cara, ¿Te encuentras bien?"-preguntó preocupada Isa.

- "Si, Isa, no es nada, tranquila"-mintió Marta, pero Isa la conocía bien y la miró incrédula- "Bueno, vale, estaba pensando en Harry: Sabes que en España me gustaba, pero estaban los chicos y me ayudaban a olvidarlo, pero es que aquí no están los chicos para ayudarme a olvidarlo y me he enamorado de él, pero el sigue enamorado de Cho, así que no tengo posibilidad"-diciendo esto a Marta le empezaron a caer lágrimas silenciosas (N/A: Ya me gustaría a mi conocer a Daniel. Buff!!! Jeje)- hecho de menos a Fernando y a Eduardo, ellos siempre me ayudaron cuando estaba mal y me daban ánimos, pero ahora no están, y los necesito más que nunca, Isa, quiero volver a España, quiero volver a Zaragoza, necesito volver a Zaragoza, necesito estar con Fernando y con Edu (N/A: Se entiende que es Eduardo, pero es que si lo escribo completo es muy largo)"- dijo Marta llorando, habían parado y se habían sentado en un banco.

- "Bueno, Marta, mira, ya que no lo puedes tener como novio, por lo menos confórmate con tenerlo como amigo"-dijo Isa intentando calmarla, cosa que funcionó porque Marta se secó las lágrimas y dijo:

- "Tienes razón Isa, muchas gracias"-se secó las lágrimas, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla (N/A: Se entiende ¿No?), se levantaron y se dispusieron a seguir buscando, en eso estaban cuando llegaron a una joyería, allí encontraron los regalos perfectos, entraron: Isabel le compró un reloj sumergible a 1000 metros (N/A: ¡ALALALALALALALALALA!, YA ME HE PASADO, EN FIN, POR SI SE TIENE QUE VOLVER A METER AL LAGO ¿NO? jejejeje) y Marta le compró un colgante en forma de corazón donde ponía: ' Para Harry con cariño: Marta', con una tarjeta en la que le decían: 'Muchas felicidades Harry, que cumplas muchos más, con muchíííííííííííííííííííííííííímo cariño, tus amigas: Marta e Isabel.'

Una vez salieron del centro comercial, se dirigieron a casa, donde sus padres les dijeron que Harry las había pasado a buscar, así que dejaron los regalos bien escondidos en los cajones de la ropa interior para que no los encontrara si subía a la habitación (N/A: A ver si los encuentra, cualquiera mira en esos cajones jeje) y fueron a buscarlo.

- Hola, Harry-dijeron cuando abrió la puerta- ¿Qué tal?

- Bien-contestó fríamente- he ido al parque y no estabais, ¿Se puede saber donde diantres os habéis metido?

- Hemos ido al centro comercial a comprar tu regalo de cumpleaños- dijo Marta-

- Pero vuestros padres me han dicho que estabais en el parque- replicó como un niño pequeño Harry, riéndose.

- Es que a ellos les hemos dicho que íbamos al parque para que no nos vinieras a buscar y no vieras tus regalos- explicó Isa.

- Ah, vale.- dijo Harry- Bueno, vamos a dar una vuelta.

Se fueron al parque y esta vez fue Harry quien tuvo que pagar los helados, ya que Isa y Marta le obligaron.

- Mira que estáis locas ¿eh?, el otro día os peleabais por pagar y ahora me obligáis a pagar a mí, de verdad que no os entiendo.

- No esperamos que nos entiendas, somos así, tamos locas, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-río Marta.

Se sentaron en un banco a comer el helado y, nada mas acabar el suyo Marta, sonó un teléfono, era su móvil, como nadie en Inglaterra tenía su nº tenia que ser de España de modo que habló en castellano.

- "¿Si?"

- "HOLA"-le habló una voz muy conocida para ella y para Isabel, su mejor amiga:

- "¡¡¡¡¡¡KAREN!!!!!! HOLA ¿QUE TAL?"- gritó entusiasmada, Isa, al escuchar Karen se volvió hacia Marta, la cual le sonrió antes de irse al otro lado del parque para hablar.

Después de media hora, llegó Marta y le pasó el móvil a Isa. Harry la llamó:

- Marta... ¿puedo hablar con tigo? Tengo que decirte algo importante- dijo nervioso.

- Si, claro, dime.- contestó esta extrañada por el nerviosismo del chico.

- Verás, es que...

Continuara...

Jeje que malas que somos, os dejamos ahí.

¿Qué le dirá Harry a Marta?, lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

Se despiden:

Xiks lokas.


End file.
